


12 Days of Harrisco

by assassin_trifecta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Harrisco, Christmas Caroling, Christmas traiditions, Cindy's name isn't a racial slur it's Charmer, Cisco tries to vibe his presents, Cisco's Vibe powers, Earth-Two Christmas Caroling, Established Relationship, Fluff, HR follows the boys around with mistletoe, HR never fucking died because he deserved more than he got, Harry is Polish, Harry is Polish and has two moms no one can stop me, Harry is actually bad a things, Ice-Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wigilia feast, cookie baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Harrisco tenderness, leading up to Christmas.





	1. Day One - Cookies

Cisco honestly didn’t think that Harry would be good at this. He thought that maybe, just maybe, there was one thing he could have on the man. But when Harry offered that they make cookies at his house on Earth-2 instead of Cisco’s meager kitchen, Cisco wasn’t sure what he honestly expected. Sure, Harry was a single father and a talented scientist with total recall capabilities, but he also happened to be obscenely wealthy on this Earth, and Cisco had assumed that meant he had a personal chef or… ordered from the Martha Stewart catalogue or something.

                So when he breached himself into Harry’s kitchen and the man was wearing a frilly apron and holding a piping bag with impeccably crafted royal icing, Cisco was right to assume that _Nah. This stuff must be Jesse’s._

                “You started without me.” Still, he couldn’t help but pout at the older man. He pitched his voice lower, mocking the genius in the apron. “What happened to ‘bake cookies with me at my place, Ramon, your kitchen isn’t good enough’?”

                “Sorry,” Cisco was used to Harry’s mood swings, but there was no amount of time he could spend with the guy that could prepare him for the full, stunning force of Harrison Wells’ brightest smile. “These are for Jesse and the office.”

                “… The office?”

                “Yeah?” Harry glanced up at him, dark brows furrowing like Cisco really was the stupidest person he’d ever met. But they had settled that argument long ago, and so Harry merely blinked at him. “I bring them in every year.”

                There were fewer things that Cisco could imagine than Harrison Wells bringing cookies in to work for the office.

                “These,” the older scientist continued, turning to his fridge and gesturing Cisco over. He opened it, revealing a large bowl that held a neatly packed together ball of dough. “Are for us.”

                “You- you _bake_?” Because of all things, this was the least believable.

\---

Two hours and forty cooled gingerbread cookies later, Cisco was very positive that Harry Wells did, in fact, bake. Their creations were laid out on sheets of parchment paper on the counter, ready for decorating. Harry had given Cisco another of his aprons, though this one seemed to fit the older man more than the frilly one he still wore. The bottom half of Darth Vader covered Cisco’s t-shirt and jeans from turning into a floury, icing-coated mess as he leaned over the edge of the counter, hair tied back into a tight bun to keep from getting in the way and in the cookies as he piped designs that he hoped were as intricate as he wanted them to be. Harry had surprised him further with piping bags and tips for royal icing, all the colors of the rainbow and then some shared between them. Cisco was working on a garishly red _Flash_ cookie when he heard Harry’s teeth grinding in concentration. He was about to smack the older man when he looked up and saw what he was working on.

                It just wasn’t _fair._

                “Aw, come on!” Cisco nearly stomped in frustration. Harry’s piping technique and his steady hands were in his favor again. Cisco was no slouch, but he hadn’t decorated cookies this detailed since he was a kid, and whatever touch he’d developed had been washed away with time. “No fair!”

                “Life’s not fair, Ramon.” Harry chimed, though when he looked up at him from his design, he shrugged. “I’m a single father. I’ve been decorating cookies with Jesse since she knew how to hold things.” Relatively early, considering her inherent genius. “You know what’s _really_ not fair?”

                “What?” Cisco raised an eyebrow, lips pursing in defiance when Harry, jack of all trades and master of every single freakin one of them, leaned forward.

                “You look really cute with icing all over you.”

                And before Cisco knew it, Harry’s mouth was pressing his, tongue darting out to lick away the specks of colored sugar on his lips, the black and golden striping of Harry’s _Vibe_ cookie long forgotten.


	2. Day Two - Under the Tree

Things never came to a rest, on this Earth. Jesse had called to say Merry Christmas, let him know that things were quiet and the police force had whatever little crimes cropped up well under control. There were no metahumans on Earth-Two causing problems for holiday carolers, no great catastrophes that the Flash had to solve on her own. But here, on Earth-One, Harry wasn’t so lucky.

                The party on Christmas Eve was nice enough to attend. Without any disasters like Barry getting pinned for murder again, they could finally have a decent night. Celebrate, have dinner, be among friends on the holidays. Harry normally celebrated with his daughter, but this was nice enough. He was thankful for Joe inviting him again, and he had actually volunteered to bring the eggnog this year. The brandy was better than Joe could afford, so it didn’t burn as strong, but it crept up. They were happy that night, and he and Cisco had planned to go home and set presents under the tree together.

                That was, of course, until three metahuman idiots – remnants from Thawne’s accelerator – had decided that Christmas Eve was the best time to pull off poorly organized crime. Harry couldn’t blame them, there were few officers on duty and there were even fewer workers out to deter them.

                “I’ve got this.” Cisco didn’t even bother to put his suit on before he breached himself into the fray, and that was all Harry had heard from his boyfriend before one o’clock Christmas morning.

                “I’m tired, Harry,” he sighed, pulling the goggles off of his face and discarding the ruined suit jacket he had been wearing at the party over the side of the couch where Harry was waiting. “Can we just- leave it?  Christmas can wait.”

                He left without another word, perhaps expecting Harry to follow him back to the bedroom, but the older man frowned. Harry had lost his wife when Jesse was young, and since then, even that first hardest year, he’d made a promise to never let her Christmases be dark. It felt static at first, fake and upsetting despite Jesse’s joy, but over time Harry noticed it growing on him. He loved Christmas, and the promise that he made to Jesse spread out to all of his loved ones. Cisco, especially.

                Plan formed, Harry pulled his shirt over his head, following Cisco to his bedroom so he could at least help his tired boyfriend sleep happily and soundly on Christmas Eve.

\---

Harry rarely slept on Christmas Eve. For most of Jesse’s youth, they would go to mass at midnight, and by the time they got home she’d be too tired to do much more than change into her pjs and crawl into bed. He’d wait for the telltale signs of her childhood snoring before making his way out into the living room, placing presents under the tree and eating a few cookies – leaving strategic crumbs in his wake – so that she would know Santa had visited their house, even if there weren’t in the city like everyone else.

                And so he did the same for Cisco.

                They had only a few presents between the two of them. He made an upgrade of Cisco’s goggles that didn’t rely heavily on fear triggered dopamine, a pair of Star Wars slippers, and the bath box set that he eyeballed at Lush the last time they went out to get him hair product. He wasn’t sure what the three wrapped gifts Cisco had tagged him for were, but he didn’t care to find out until later, when he and Cisco were sitting together under the tree, eggnog in hand and a too-sweet pancake breakfast put down between them.

                “You know, Harry,” Cisco’s voice startled him out of his reverie, and Harry halted, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks as he heard his boyfriend pad to his side. Cisco knelt beside him, warm hand placed on Harry’s shoulder. “When I said Christmas could wait, I only meant until morning.” At Harry’s silence, he continued. “You know I have a hard time sleeping without you.”

                Harry turned to face his boyfriend, offering the smallest of apologies in a smile. “You deserve a pretty Christmas. You-“ he cleared his throat, looking down to the expertly wrapped present in his hands. “You deserve everything.”

                Cisco smiled, leaning forward so that he could press his lips to Harry’s cheeks. He took the present from him, placing it carefully under the tree while they were still connected.

                “Come on, Santa Claus,” Cisco smiled against Harry’s skin, reaching down so he could lace their fingers together, but Harry could hear the mischief in his voice. “Let’s get you some milk and cookies and see if I still make the naughty list.”


	3. Day Three - Christmas Vibe

“Come on, Harry, _please_?” Cisco’s whining plea came from behind him, where the engineer was pressed into his older boyfriend’s back. Harry could feel Cisco’s breath on his back, and his arms tighten around his waist in a tight squeeze, but he wouldn’t budge. Not figuratively, or literally. He had work to be doing, and no matter how pretty Cisco whined or begged, he wouldn’t budge.

                “I’m not telling you what I got you.” Harry defended himself, fixing one of his mistakes on the marker board and trying to focus less on the whining boyfriend at his back and more on the interdimensional magnet he was trying to build on the board. “You can let it go, Cisco.”

                Cisco huffed, face pressed directly against the back of Harry’s sweater so the older man could feel the warmth of his breath. “Fine,” he grumbled, tightening his arms around Harry and pressing himself as close as possible. “If you won’t tell me then I’ll have to vibe them.”

                Cisco never saw Harry move so fast in the three years that he had known the man. He’d seen him power slide across rooms, sprinting to save his daughter, fighting for his life, but the speed with which Harry twisted, pressed his arms between them, shoved Cisco away with force and skipped halfway across the room was astounding. Hurt lingered in his eyes, but Harry showed no remorse for his actions.

                “Harry?” He asked, lips turning down and out into a pout. “What the hell, man?”

                Despite the suffering in his heart, Harry hardens his gaze and straightens his shoulders.

                “I’m sorry, Cisco,” he clears his throat to keep the break out of his voice. “I… Can’t let you do that. I’m sorry. No vibing your presents, I – Cannot touch you until Christmas.”

                It didn’t help the condition of his heart when Cisco’s expression fell so far that he actually looked like he was about to cry. He wished for a moment that this wasn’t so serious to him, but the sanctity of Christmas couldn’t be interrupted or pardoned for metahuman abilities.

                “No- that’s cool. That’s fine.” Cisco stepped back, hands in the air in defeat, so that Harry would know where they were at all times. “I understand.” He turned his back, and it was, perhaps, the worst Harry had felt since Jesse decided that he wasn’t part of the team that he built for her. “I understand, Harry.”

\---

Cisco is understandably upset with him for a while. Harry doesn’t hear from him for the rest of the day, and when he waits by the car to take Cisco home he watches as the younger man walks halfway through the parking lot, stops dead in his tracks and stares at Harry as he opens a breach and steps right through it. He doesn’t need to say anything for Harry to understand that he’s going to be sleeping on the couch that night.

                If he sleeps at all.

                Caitlin is out next, and Harry watches as she walks, suddenly taken with an idea. Caitlin wore a necklace that inhibited her powers for a time, and Harry was sure that he could do the same with Cisco. There’s only a week until Christmas, but he knows he won’t be able to go that long without touching his partner, and he knows he can’t suffer Cisco being upset with him for that long, either. Sliding his keys back into his pocket, Harry makes his way back into the lab, mind already full of ideas he can pull this off with.

\---

When Cisco comes into the lab the next morning he tries not to look as upset or tired as he really feels, and Harry can tell that he’s trying.

                “You didn’t come home last night.” The accusation in his voice hurts, but Harry nods, takes a sip of the… _Nth? The nth_. cup of coffee that he’s had that morning. He doesn’t remember sleeping, but he does remember finishing his project somewhere around six in the morning.

                “No, no I didn’t.” he agrees, twisting his chair around and swiping the felt box off of his desk as he goes. Cisco stares, eyes popping wide as Harry scoots forward so that he can present Cisco with it. “I got you something.” The panic in Cisco’s eyes sets him on edge before his brain catches up with his hands. “It’s- an early Christmas present. For both of us.”

                Cisco takes the box slowly, trepidation in his eyes before he has the thing open and he’s staring between Harry and the present.

                “Is this-?”

                “A power dampening hair tie?” Harry interjects before anything entirely too embarrassing or inappropriate can come out of Cisco’s mouth at the sight of a black ring in the box. “Yes. So you can wear it while we’re together and neither of us has to worry about vibing your presents and ruining all the Christmas surprises I have planned for you.”

                Cisco stares, his heart warming.

                “Harrison Wells,” he melts, right down into his boyfriend’s lap. He takes the hair tie, easily pulling his hair up into a messy bun despite the upsetting feeling of being disconnected from the entire multiverse. He’d gotten so used to the weight of the multiverse that he felt empty without it, but for Harry, he wasn’t entirely upset at giving it up. “I’m still upset at you.”

                “Of course,” Harry leans forward for a kiss, pecking Cisco’s lips gently. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the day lateness, guys! I had an entirely awful mood drop and could only finish this halfway on actual day three, so here it is! Hopefully two a day to make up for it.


	4. Day Four - Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes before reading: 1) HR/Cindy is my favorite 'crack' ship and no one can stop me. 2) Because Cindy resembles the original character in name only, and her code name is super racist, I take a page from tumblr user lawclad's book and refer to her as Charmer. Thanks guys! - Sam <3

Harry has never liked HR, and he devoted his life to never liking HR. Christmas on Earth-19 was apparently a violent debacle, and though the cortex was decorated nicely, his weird traditions seeped into everything. But once he learned about Earth-One – and some Earth-Two – customs, he went all in. The Santa hat, the glitter, the ostentatious tree in the corner? Harry could appreciate it all, he was a fan of the season and it felt nice to have someone else as excited as he was. He could forget, for a time, how truly annoying his nineteenth counterpart was.

                And then someone told him about mistletoe.

                Apparently, on Earth-Nineteen, that tradition just didn’t exist, so when Caitlin and Iris spilled the beans and let him know there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

                Harry thought he’d be safe. He thought his affections for Cisco were quiet, he thought he could get through the holiday without interruption from his doppelganger and the parasite he carried around with him everywhere he went. There were sprigs of it tied onto his infernal drumsticks, and whenever he wasn’t hanging around his girlfriend, he was following Harry and Cisco around with it.

                “Come on, Hare-Bear, you gotta admit, it’s a fun tradition, you don’t even know _who_ you could end up with!” HR babbled excitedly, bouncing behind him with too much enthusiasm in his heavy steps. “Wouldn’t it be _wild_ if Fran _cisco_ happened to step under it with you?”

                “Alright-“ Harry twirled, planting his feet down and his hands out so that his sudden stop wouldn’t end up with HR running right into him. “I’m not sure who told you about my feelings for Cisco-“

                “Cindy. It was Charmer, my beautiful-“

                “I’m not sure why your girlfriend told you about my feelings for Cisco, but you’ve _got_ to stop this, HR, he is _not_ interested and you are getting so. Increasingly. Irritating.” Harry wasn’t sure how he ended up gripping his doppelganger by the collar, but he hoped it was threatening enough for HR to lay off of him. “I’m not going to say this again. So _leave. Me. Alone._ ”

                He turned to step into the cortex, and his stomach dropped so far he could feel it fall out of his pant leg and directly into his boot. He only just barely heard the _Harry, wait!_ behind him before he made his mistake.

                “God dammit.”

                Not only were the mistletoe sprigs tied to HR’s drumsticks, but the man had gone so far as to string it up every square foot of the cortex.

                And the doorway.

                Where Harry ran directly into the object of his affections.

                He took consolation in the fact that Cisco appeared just as horrified as Harry was.

                “Oh, well, look at that.” Cynthia perched herself in one of the safe spaces, the central console, where there was blessedly no mistletoe, but neither of them could get there safely. “Looks like someone owes someone a kiss.”

                _Well,_ Harry thought, impulse control leaving him as he leaned down closer to press his lips to Cisco’s. _If you can’t beat ‘em? Kiss him._


	5. Day Five - Stocking

Harry has been there for a while. For a few months, permanently, but those few months meant little in comparison to the few weeks that he had been there for the holidays. Cisco had said to start a life with him, and he had accepted, moving in easily with the few things that he had on this earth. Cisco’s apartment was cozy – to his standards – but furnished wonderfully, and sharing a bed with the person that he loved again was almost too good to be true.

                Harry didn’t think that he would find love like this again, but Cisco had welcomed him into his home and heart, and Harry would do anything for him to repay it.

                Except, it seemed like _Cisco_ was the one that was always going above and beyond for _him_. Cisco had told him in the beginning that he didn’t have a life, and while he was right, his actions afterwards were always colored with something that he couldn’t get his mind off of. Cisco’s gestures were small and delicate but they were noticed, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was all just sympathy or not. It left a knot in his stomach, a lump in his throat. Sometimes, he really wondered if Cisco loved him at all.

                Or if it was just pity.

                Harry kept his thoughts to himself and didn’t let them interfere with the work that they did together or the time that they spent with each other. He made sure to act normal, and most of the time it worked. He got by without thinking about it often, until Cisco would pay for dinner because Harry technically didn’t have the money despite his objection that their currencies were the same. Until Cisco would grab the beers, do the laundry, make it a point to invite him to Team Outings. Until he came home with Harry’s favorite scotch out of the blue, and offered it after a nice steak dinner.  It came up in his thoughts now and then but he crushed it. And he crushed it. And he crushed it more, until one day he couldn’t get it off his mind.

                But that was the day that he came home late, and Cisco was pinning up an extra stocking to the wall beside the tree.

                “Is that-?”

                “Your stocking?” Cisco asked, looking back at him with a smile on his lips. “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t do it sooner, but I’ve been a little busy. I just-“ He looks down at his feet, the embarrassment creeping onto his face in the color that invaded there. “It’s felt a little weird, y’know?”

                “Weird?” Harry’s throat tightened. He wasn’t sure why that worried him to hear. “What do you mean, weird?”

                “I don’t know how I keep getting it wrong. You’ve been here for months but it’s like – I just keep trying to make you feel more at home and you keep getting more distant.” There’s upset clear on his face, and Harry wants nothing more than to wipe it away, kiss it gone, in that moment.

                Cisco hasn’t been pitying him.

                He’s been trying to give him a life. A home.

                Love.

                Harry steps forward, his fingers brushing over the white, fleecy cuff of the stocking. His name is written in silver glitter pen, fresh from what he can tell, across the front of it.

                “I thought you were just pitying me.” It’s easy to tell the truth now that he understands the misunderstanding. He turns to Cisco, soft smile on his lips. “But you’ve been-?”

                “Trying to make you feel more welcome.”

                Harry didn’t notice the distance that had been building between them until that moment. The exact moment that they both stepped closer together and wiped it all away with a single kiss.

                “I love you, Cisco Ramon.”

                He smiles against Harry’s lips.

                “Merry Christmas, Harrison Wells.”


	6. Day Six - Caroling

“I didn’t agree to this.”

                “Yes you did, Harry, however begrudgingly, you did.”

                “This is the worst idea, what if I’m spotted?”

                “Dude, you walk around on this Earth like it’s nothing anyway. What’s the worse that could happen, some paparazzo shmuck catches you with your cute boyfriend?”

                Cisco Ramon stared up at his boyfriend – _boyfriend,_ the word applied to Harry still gave him chills – with a frown on his face. They'd agreed to doing this, among other things, to get into the Christmas spirit this year: carling, hot cocoa, walks in the park, even light-watching. They were happy dates, and things that they hadn’t done as a couple. What made it all the better was that they decided to do this safely, on Earth Two, so that they could both go out together and they didn’t risk Harry getting shot at again.

                They did, however, risk his famous face.

                Cisco put that thought far to the side when he found a group of carolers online that they could join up with. He used his brand new Earth-Two facebook page – quietly thanking Reverb for keeping himself so heavily on the DL that no one really knew who he was personally – to join a group of singers that started in Central City Park and went around some of the city blocks. Harry had only grumbled about it a little bit at the time, which Cisco appreciated.

                But now that he was bundled up, the flaps of his hat pulled down low over his ears so his face was slightly concealed, he was putting up a fight. They covered his face with a trapper hat and a thick scarf, body concealed by a warm coat. Cisco thought he was cute like this, bundled past recognition and muffled beneath the layers. He looked warm and soft and Cisco wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend, arms around him the entire night through a stroll in the park.

                Harry sighed, and Cisco knew in that moment that he would turn out the winner of this. Without missing a beat, Cisco tipped up onto his toes to kiss Harry’s cheek before he pulled away to grab his coat and scarf.

\---

Everything went well until they got to the actual caroling part. Harry blended in perfectly when they got to the park, checking in with a thermos full of warm cider for the both of them to share, and no one even recognized him.

                But then he refused to sing.

                Cisco could tell, of course, because despite the way that he could see Harry’s scarf moving with the works of his jaw, he couldn’t hear a thing form the man. He’d expected Harry’s singing voice to be deep and moving, but there was nothing instead.

                “Harry-“ Cisco elbowed is boyfriend, glaring up at the older man. “Sing.” He huffed under his breath. “Don’t be rude.”

                Harry glared at him in return, though there was no heat in the gesture. He pulled his scarf down, and when he actually opened his mouth?

                Cisco didn’t know why they hadn’t done this sooner.

                Harry sang like an angel.


	7. Day Seven - Ice Skating

Harrison Wells was good at everything. Cisco had resigned himself to understanding that when he first met the guy, and he was alright admitting it for the rest of their relationship together. Harry could do just about anything he set his mind to. Whether it was new to him or not, Harry was good at it. Singing, baking, decorating, sciences of many varieties. They were all his talents, and Cisco was just happy that he was with such a surprisingly multifaceted person. A jack of all trades, who happened to be a master of every single one of them.

                Except for this.

                Cisco skid to a halt beside his partner, smirking up at the man that clung to the Plexiglas wall of the skating rink. Harry had been fine walking on the solid ground with the skates on, but the second that he stepped foot on the ice of the outside rink, he’d nearly lost his feet right out from under him. He’d been skating close to the wall ever since, watching as Cisco lapped him time and time again.

                “What’s the matter, big guy? Feeling a little unsteady?” Cisco meandered along beside him now, gliding slowly so that he could keep pace with his skittish boyfriend. When Harry glared down at him, eyes colder than the ice they were skating on, Cisco bit back his next comment, frowning instead.

                No matter how much he relished finally being better than Harry at something, he wanted this to be a fun date for them – not something that Harry would resent him for until the next year. Their Christmas dates were supposed to be something that got them in the holiday spirit together, but Harry looked like he’d much rather stealing Christmas than there.

                And no matter how much Cisco pretended that didn’t hurt, he couldn’t ignore it.

                “Are you alright?” he asked, frowning still. “We can go home, if you want.”

                Never one to turn down a challenge, Harry huffed and pushed himself away from the wall so that he could skate further into the rink and on Cisco’s other side, now. Despite his newfound confidence, he grasped hard at Cisco’s hand.

                “I haven’t been ice skating since Jesse was a child.” She’d begged him to take her when she was a little girl, and that was the only year they had done so. Now he remembered why. He stumbled, clung tighter to Cisco’s arm before he could remember himself, his cheeks flushed. He couldn’t believe how embarrassing this was.

                “You’re doing great, sweetie.” Cisco laughed, tilting up so that he could kiss Harry’s cheek. “How about when we get home we make some hot cocoa and watch Christmas movies?”

                Harry smiled at him, relieved at even the idea of putting an end to this debacle.

                “That sounds perfect, to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm still looking for a few more prompts to finish this out - if anyone has any ideas or anything they'd like to see for Holiday Harrisco, drop them here in the comments or in my askbox @paladindank on tumblr! I love you all and the positive reaction I've gotten to this endeavor so far. Thank you all so much for your support and love! - Sam <33


	8. Day Eight - Winter Wonderland

It was cold. It would always be bracingly cold in Central City for the winter, but for some reason, Cisco Ramon thought that maybe Earth Two would be different, with their lack of global warming and their overall better technical achievements. But still, it was cold. And _humid_.

                And snowy.

                The first flakes of the first snow were big, enough that if he listened hard enough, Cisco could swear that he heard the sound of them hitting the ground. Harry said that it wouldn’t last when they were like this, the snow would stop within the hour and leave an icy death slush on the ground in its wake. But an hour in there was a light dusting on the ground; two hours in the flakes were smaller and falling slow and steady to the ground. It was after three hours that Harry had finally given in, poured a thermos of cider for the two of them and pulled on his coat.

                “Come on,” he said, nodding to the door. “Bundle up. I know someplace perfect.”

                Harry wouldn’t tell him where they were going, but Cisco slid into the passenger side of Harry’s impressive car and waited as patiently as he could. They drove carefully out of Harry’s backwoods property and towards the city, and that’s when Cisco couldn’t hold it in any longer.

                “Where are we going?” he asked, tone a little huffier than he would have liked to be with his boyfriend. It was three days off of Christmas, he was tired, and he didn’t want to be upset with Harry while he still had the week to spend with him on Earth Two.

                But Harry only smiled, lips sealed on the secret. “Someplace perfect. It always looks best when the snow falls.”

                That was something, at least. Cisco could appreciate the little tidbit that he’d gotten, but he was still antsy by the time that Harry pulled into the parking structure across from Central City Park. Harry opened his door for him, holding one hand out to assist him while he held the thermos in the other.

                “If I didn’t know you any better I’d say we were having a Hallmark Movie Moment.”

                Harry’s lips turned up in the faintest hint of a smile as he slid his arm around Cisco’s waist and locked his car.

                “I prefer ABC Family.”

                Cisco snorted, walking beside Harry as the older man led him into the park. The snow dusted the ground perfectly here, barely disturbed outside of the path that they walked along. The outside of the park didn’t look spectacular enough to be something that Harry called ‘perfect’ but Cisco trusted his partner, huddling against Harry as they walked. The sun was just setting behind the clouds, and the path was lit by the pools of light from the streetlamps spaced along it.

                “So, what makes this so perfect?” He finally asked, looking up at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

                “Give it a minute.” Harry’s cryptic reply didn’t do much for him, but Cisco trusted Harry with his life, so he trusted him with their spontaneous dates, as well.

                And he didn’t disappoint.

                Within the minute that Harry promised they made it a few more feet down the path, passing the cider between the two of them. Cisco was about to ask again when it happened.

                The lights turned on.

                Brilliant displays of Christmas decoration came to life, nativity scenes, snow men, reindeer and a multidimensional adaptation of Santa’s workshop. Angels and gingerbread houses, nutcrackers and toys. The park was awash in bright color, and it took Cisco’s breath away.

                He halted, the arm that was linked with Harry’s effectively anchoring the older man to him. When he could breathe again, Cisco beamed up at Harry, watching as snow settled briefly in the older man’s dark hair.

                “You’re right,” he agreed finally, reaching up to brush some of the flakes away as he tilted up to kiss Harry’s lips in a fleeting peck. “It is perfect.”


	9. Day Nine - Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was poorly edited (not edited at all) - so I apologize for that. Thanks for continuing with me, everyone! - Sam <3

Cisco loved Harry’s house. Stationed outside of the city in the woods and surrounded by plenty of property on each side, there were no nosy or noisy neighbors. No apartments next door that banged on the walls and played their loud music. It was peaceful, and it was huge. Cisco had never fallen for Harry’s money – the guy had 0 dollars and a single sweater to his name when and where they met – but he certainly did appreciate his finer tastes. The house was big but comfortable, and despite the fact that Cisco had gotten lost in it the first time he spent the night, he loved it there.

                But more than anything, he loved Harry.

                No one really expected for Harry to have a single romantic bone in his body, but Cisco knew that deep down he was a gentler soul than he let on. It showed in the little things he did, the dates that he set up himself and how he knew exactly what Cisco would want without even asking him. They had a plan for holiday themed dates, and each of them would plan every other one, but Harry never let Cisco know what he was going to do next.  They’d gone out so many times in the past few days that Cisco wasn’t sure what he should expect.

                This was something entirely new.

                They didn’t go out this time.

                Instead, when Cisco was finally allowed downstairs from the bedroom prison that Harry locked him in during the preparations, he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. He found his boyfriend with the coffee table pushed back to make room for an assortment of plush blankets in front of the fireplace, the television on top of the mantle playing the opening credits to _The Princess Bride._ It didn’t matter how many times he saw it, Cisco thought it was the perfect date movie and Harry knew him better than he knew himself. Beside the older man was a kettle, two mugs, and a bag of mini marshmallows. Cisco’s breath caught.

                “Harry?” He asked, too stunned to move. “Is that-?”

                “Spiced hot chocolate and your favorite blankets? Yes.” Harry smiled at him, patting the empty space beside him where he sat back against the couch. “Come on, you’re going to miss your favorite part.”

                He scoffed, sliding down beside Harry so he could snuggle against him while the older man poured them both hot chocolate, dropping in a handful of marshmallows for Cisco.

                “Please, Harry, it would be hard to miss the whole movie.”

                “Your commitment is why I love you.” Harry smiled, his free arm going around Cisco’s shoulders so he could bring them closer together.

                Cisco sighed happily, curling up between his boyfriend and the blankets. Harry Wells was a surprisingly romantic man, and for comfy dates like this? Cisco would do anything.


	10. Day Ten - Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! My grandmother was a Polish immigrant and this was the stuff we observed Wigilia within the states. No one can tell me Harry isn't Polish sorry.

They had been friends before they started officially dating, but there were still a lot of things about Harry that Cisco didn’t know. His holiday traditions were at the top of the list, because during the one Christmas that Harry was with the team before, he had also been searching for his daughter the entire time. They hadn’t gotten to know each other, and even though he had gotten Harry a present and in turn had been not betrayed, Cisco still didn’t know what Harry really did.

                He was surprised by the dinner.

                When Cisco breached over to Earth Two for Christmas Eve, he was expecting a quiet night and maybe a neat whiskey or some movies. He didn’t expect the house to be full of the rich scents of heavy foods, and he certainly hadn’t expected the way that Harry had meticulously set the table. There was a handful of straw carefully placed under a single burning candle despite the fire hazard, and four places were set with Harry’s nice(r than normal) plates and bowls.

                “Harry?” Cisco asked, less worried and more alarmed. Harry was bent over the table, reading a passage from a small book at the head seat when he heard Cisco’s voice and glanced up at him, almost dumbstruck. “What’s all this?”

                “Uh – Wigilia?” Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, blue eyes so wide that it was almost funny. “Is it too much? Did you already eat? I should have told you, I’m sorry.”

                Cisco shook his head, darting forward and immediately stopping Harry from closing the book he was reading from and packing up all of the plates.

                “No!” He practically shouted, holding his hands down. “No – I haven’t eaten yet and this all looks great? What’s a wigilia?” The word was strange to him, but it held weight. He wasn’t even aware that Harry could cook so well, let alone traditional foods.

                “It’s a – a Polish thing.” Cisco wasn’t sure why Harry looked so guilty? He wasn’t even aware Harry was _Polish._ He stared, surprised, until Harry kept speaking. “Christmas Eve vigil, I guess. There’s an important dinner, we go to mass, come home and open up stockings and in the morning we have a big breakfast thing, I guess… it’s… involved.” He looks so embarrassed, Cisco almost felt bad for reacting so vividly.

                “You, me, Jesse – who’s the fourth setting?” Cisco asked, stepping around the table to where Harry stood so he could give him a proper greeting with a kiss on the cheek.

                “Ah – we set it for anyone that might show up. My moms were always adamant about following that tradition.”

                Cisco nodded in confirmation and leaned down to examine the table closer. “What did you make?” He was unfamiliar with Poland, unfamiliar with Eastern European food in general. Harry was opening up here, and Cisco appreciated it. “It smells… rich. Good, but rich.”

                “Ah, there’s borscht – beet stew, don’t make that face – carp filets, compote with dried fruits, I’ve got three different pierogi here if you’re a fan, nalesniki – it’s like a folded crepe? There’s a fruit jam and one with cheese in it, it’s good – and uh… stuffed cabbage rolls.” Harry counted on his fingers, sighing in relief when there was an odd number, showing the stress that he’d been building up doing all of this. Harry didn’t need to count on his fingers, Cisco had seen him do complicated equations in his head in seconds.

                “Harry,” Cisco beamed at him, tilting up on his toes to kiss the corner of his lips. “It looks amazing.”

                The older man let out a breath of relief, smiling small in return. “Thank you, Cisco. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner.”

                Cisco grinned, rolling his sleeves up so that he could prepare for such an intensive meal. “Don’t worry about it, Harry. Just let me know the next time you want to spring midnight mass on me. I haven’t done that since I was a kid.”


	11. Day Eleven - Tradition (pt. 2)

Dinner was better than Cisco would have thought. The food was rich but Harry was – unsurprisingly – as good of a cook as he was a baker. Jesse had joined them and Wally West unexpectedly filled their fourth seat. The two of them were getting along well, and Cisco was happy to have a full table. It even seemed that, despite Harry’s initial dislike for anyone dating his daughter, the holiday cheer spread far enough that he was actually pleased to see Wally there with them. They ate dinner happily, and despite the slight solemnity of their celebration, Cisco found that it was actually quite fun to spend the night with his boyfriend like this. Harry was a much better host than he let on.

                “You can borrow my sweatpants after mass, if you want.” Harry mentioned when they were cleaning the dishes together after dinner. “I’m not sure if you wanted to stay the night, but if it’s too late for you then you can at least be comfortable on your breach home.”

                Cisco looked up at him from his place beside his partner, drying towel in hand. “Harry, of course I’m staying the night.” Especially after a mass that late. “But I would love your sweatpants anyway, they’re hella comfy.”

                Harry snorted a laugh, placing the last dish from the meal into the drainer so that once Cisco was finished he could dry it. Cisco worked in comfortable silence after that, just close enough for his shoulder to be brushing with Harry’s while they stood together.

                “Perfect,” Harry hummed in approval when Cisco placed the last dish back into the cabinet. “Let’s go get ready.”

                “You know, your daughter is definitely still a speedster, she could have finished the dishes-“

                “I will not abuse my daughter’s powers by giving her extra chores.”

                “Ethical fatherhood, perfect. I knew I loved you for a reason.” He grinned when Harry shoved his shoulder gently as they stepped into their recently shared bedroom.

Harry went directly to his closet while Cisco retrieved clothes from the drawer he had taken for himself in Harry’s house, and both changed in amicable silence into clothes more appropriate for church. Cisco hadn’t been to mass in quite a few years but he thought he looked presentable, unless Harry’s church was one of those extremely wealthy catholic places that matched his CEO aesthetic. Slacks, a nice turtleneck sweater that his grandmother had gotten him and he didn’t wear at home so he thought he’d leave it here for Harry to deal with. Perfect.

When he turned around, Harry looked way too good to be going to church.

“No.”

“What?”

                “No, I’m sorry, you can’t wear that to church.”

                “Ramon-“ Harry sighed, but at Cisco’s gaze he buttoned up the final button to his shirt and put on a tie. “Ready now?”

                “Absolutely.”

\---

Service was just over an hour long, and though the church looked beautiful decorated in Christmas flowers and drapery, Cisco was happy when they piled back into Harry’s car – save Jesse and Wally who had decided to take a 50mph stroll through the park first. He was tired, lulled by the incense of the church and the jubilant but somehow still solemn service.

                “Ready for bed?” Harry asked, reaching between them to take Cisco’s hand while he held the steering wheel with the other.

                “Yeah,” Cisco yawned, smiling back at him soft and sleepy. As he turned his gaze away to the light snowfall outside, he caught sight of the clock on the dashboard and couldn’t manage to suppress his grin.

                “Merry Christmas, Harry.”


	12. Day Twelve - New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got posted late because of the holiday hubbub, but it's my contribution to heckyeahharrisco's New Year's Kiss anthology. Happy New Year, everyone!

There was a time difference between Earth-One and Earth-Two. Between all the earths, really, but because Harry and Cisco danced between the two so often they noticed it enough. Cisco would wash up after dinner and breach over to his boyfriend’s house to see Harry just setting the table. Harry would put on his pajamas and breach over to find Cisco in the middle of his meal. The time gap seemed inconsistent at best and completely unpredictable at worst. The stream was so incomprehensible that sometimes Earth-Two was ahead and sometimes it was behind by an hour or more.

                It made New Year’s difficult.

                But for the first time, Cisco had already been there when the holiday struck. They’d been spending the entire holiday week together, and so there were no excuses this time. There was no missing New Year’s Eve.

                This year was special. Harry didn’t normally attend events for the holidays, but the public had seen Cisco on his arm enough to start gossip pages about Central City’s most eligible bachelor and his hot young piece. Harry wanted Cisco to be more than that, though. He wanted the people to know that he was serious about this, that he was… in love.

                “Tell me again why we’re going to this gala?”

                “The New Year’s gala?” Harry adjusted his bowtie, straightened his collar, and turned to Cisco to do the same for him. Earth-Two fashion fit Cisco entirely too well, and Harry had to stop himself from letting the question of Cisco staying with him bubble from his throat. “I don’t have Jesse to go with me this year,” not entirely a lie, but not a whole truth. He was too embarrassed to admit to Cisco that he didn’t even want to go to his own gala throughout the years. The last time that he had taken Jesse, she was twelve. “And I thought it might be nice for us to go out and do something together on New Year’s Eve.”

                Cisco gave him a look, the kind that he saw when Cisco knew that Harry was full of shit.

                “You haven’t gone in years and you’re worried that our public image is too ‘sugar daddy-baby’.”

                Harry finished Cisco’s tie, flattened his lapels down and pat his chest.

                “Yep.”

\---

“Three!”

                The decorations was beautiful, the champagne was delicious, and Harry’s selection of hors d’oeuvres were out of this world.

                “Two!”

                He almost got taken off guard by the countdown. Cisco was certain that Harry was at his side a moment before, but when he turned around to get his attention there was no one. His heart sank.

                “One!”

                Before he knew it, someone had whipped him around, holding him by the waist. There was a crowd of people, all packed densely together with their expensive dresses and perfumes. Anyone could have grabbed him and Cisco didn’t have time to process whose arms were around him before their lips pressed down onto his, soft and sensual despite their thinness. He didn’t need to look to know. This kiss was familiar, warm and breathtaking, and especially meaningful to bring in the new year.

                When he finally did look, Cisco caught sight of the brilliant blue eyes, crinkled at the corners with the smile that he could feel against his lips.

                Harry parted, but only far enough to be able to speak.

                “Happy New Year, Cisco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm doing a personal project for each of the days leading up to Christmas, and this is the first of my 12 Harrisco fics. I only have a few prompts, so if you're interested and if you like the works, I'm happy to take prompts at my tumblr, paladindank! One rule: No angst! Only happy times for holidays.


End file.
